undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
ClockworksTale
LONG AGO, TWO RACES RULED THE EARTH: HUMANS AND MONSTERS. AFTER A LONG BATTLE, THE HUMANS WERE VICTORIOUS. THEY SEALED THE MONSTERS UNDERGROUND WITH A MAGIC SPELL. MANY YEARS LATER, A CLOCKWORKS WAS CREATED. THE CLOCKWORKS WAS DESIGNED TO FREE MONSTERS AND DESTROY HUMANITY. IT BACKFIRED. ClockworksTale is an AU in which a clockwork machine- with a few modern parts- had backfired. It was designed to free monsters and destroy humanity. However, it was never programmed with the Laws of Robotics- and thus, it resorted to Project Final Solution. Project Final Solution was created by the machine itself- it had become a singularity and had gained sentience, trying to calculate the ultimate and swiftest way to destroy humanity. But it realized something- it could never kill humanity without full co-operation of the monsters. And the monsters would never agree to it. Eventually, the machine turned rouge. It slowly abducted monsters, and started infusing them with clockworks. Slowly, it replaced parts of the monster's brains. Half was monster, half was machine. It moved onto a larger scale, taking the Royal Scientist, and then Undyne's. It went to Sans, Papyrus, Asgore... even getting to Toriel and the RUINs. Soon, the entire underground was turned into half-clockwork half-monster hybrids. While the clockworks takes up most of the brain power, the monsters can still move and function. If a monster and the clockworks work together towards a common goal... they'd be almost unstoppable. When the sixth human arrived in the Underground, they only made it into Snowdin before their SOUL was taken and their body assimilated. The machine realized it was time to attack. The Human stood no chance, only giving minor injuries to Toriel before passing through. The only thing stopping the clockwork army from destroying the humans was the barrier. Only one human SOUL would be required to destroy it. And one just arrived. Flowey is the only living thing in the underground not to be assimilated by the clockwork army. Due to his fear of conversion, he tries to work together with Frisk to defeat the clockworks. However, he tries to convince Frisk to do a genocide, insisting that "They're ruthless killing machines and murder is their mercy." The fate of the entire Earth is in the hands of a small human, a flower, and a army of ruthless killing machines. Rules *You must gain permission from Yossipossi to post an OC on this page. *Your OC cannot be smashin walls. Specifically the 4rth one. *Your OC must follow the basic rules of the Wikia. No W.I.P. OCs will be allowed. When they are completed, you may ask me. **They cannot be a candidate for deletion either. *To ask for your OC to be submitted, ask me on my wall. Yes, my wall. You can find it here. **You must say his/her HP, ATK, DEF, location, abilities, how they were assimilated, and what they are doing now. ***The entry must be at least 3 paragraphs-worth of text. **Asking for you OC to be added in the comments will result on a message on your wall to re-read the rules and contact me correctly. *If an update to the rules takes place, your OC will have to match those rules, despite being submitted before the new rule. *Please say on your OC submission "Tick tock goes the clock" if you read the rules. *There are NO rebellions- the entire underground has been completely compromised by the time the 6th human shows up. If you try to include any form of resistance without interaction from the human in your application, you will be completely denied unless it is taken out. *'I have the right to say no to an application.' Characters Canon Flowey= Flowey is the only living thing in the underground that has not been converted into clockwork. Upon Frisk entering the Underground, Flowey attempts to warn the player of Toriel, before going into the ground. Toriel then shows up. Later, talks to the player in front of Toriel's house, telling Frisk about the dangers of the clockworks. He says he'll try to help the player in the fight against Toriel. Throughout the game, green friendliness pellets will appear in battle, but Flowey himself will not be seen throughout the game. When you encounter- and defeat- the machine, he'll steal the human SOULs, and attempt to break the barrier. However, at the last minute the machine corrupts Flowey, and becomes a clockwork Omega Flowey. Later, in the True Pacifist, all the monsters show up to aid you in fight against the clockworks, but the Clockworks re-possesses them. Suddenly, Flowey absorbs their SOULs, as well as the humans'. The result is a clockwork Asriel Dreemurr. He wants to purge the timeline, and make it the regular Undertale instead. However, he changes his mind, and instead cleanses the monsters of the clockworks, and destroys the barrier, giving a happy ending to everyone. On a genocide route, however, he will stop healing you, and flee from you. He is not seen for the rest of the game. |-|Toriel= Toriel was one of the last monsters in the Underground to be assimilated, due to the isolation of the RUINs. Toriel made a run for it, but was cornered, and was assimilated via mouth, nostrils, ears, and other body openings. As a result, she looks normal. However, when she walks, she makes a slight clunking sound. Upon encountering the fallen human, she acts almost completely normal, as she does in Undertale. However, if the player sleeps in the bed, or if the player attempts to exit the RUINs, Toriel will engage the player in combat. If Toriel is killed, then a black screen will appear with the human's SOUL and Toriel's SOUL. However, a cage will appear from the background and hook onto the SOUL, revealing a clockworks robot. Toriel cannot be spared in battle. The clockwork robot will attack the player with gears, in a similar fashion to Toriel's attacks. After a while, Flowey will force the cage open with vines. If the player attacks, the SOUL will shatter and the robot will deactivate. If spared, then the robot will loose connection with The Clockworks and will act as Toriel, with Toriel's memories and SOUL. |-|Sans= Sans fought off the clockworks for a lot of time before finally giving in, when his brother Papyrus- who was assimilated- attacked Sans, in which he didn't fight back. He was assimilated via the top-left cranium and the chest cavity. Sans will immediately attack the player, however, there is no karmatic retribution, making the fight fairly easy. Sans is killed with the first hit. However, his SOUL is contained in a clockwork half-robot. The half-robot's attacks will be much tougher, as well as stronger. Once you attack 3 times, the eye will explode, and the cage holding the SOUL will burst open. Attacking again will kill the robot- however, sparing it will cause it to loose connection, and the half-robot would act as Sans, with Sans's memories and SOUL. |-|Papyrus= Before Sans could warn Papyrus, the clockworks had instantly overcome his body, via chest cavity and mouth. He was assimilated in the middle of Snowdin. If Sans is killed, then the battle with Papyrus will almost immediately begin after. If Sans is spared, however, he will hide you behind a conveniently shaped lamp, hiding you from Papyrus. Eventually, Papyrus encounters you himself at the edge of Snowdin. The battle will begin there. In battle, Papyrus will attack you with brass bones and turn your SOUL blue. If attacked, he will take 4 hits before his bones crumble and his SOUL is placed in the SOUL chamber of the brass robot. After his special attack- in which he blasts you with a few gaster blasters- he will tire out, opening his SOUL cage. Attacking shatters the SOUL, while sparing causes him to loose coonnection. If he is spared earlier on, then Papyrus will eventually loose connection to the clockworks via resistance. |-|Undyne= When Undyne first learned of the Clockworks, she tried fighting it. As a result, the Clockworks concluded that the best plan of action against Undyne was to hit her where it hurts- it attacked it's creator, Alphys. Alphys cornered Undyne, but UNdyne refused to give in. The clockworks eventually convinced Undyne to join to "Protect the monsters" and "Do it to be one with Alphys again". Undyne was reluctant, but she joined it. She was assimilated via the chest and gills. When fighting Undyne, she will summon many spears, but all will be clockwork themed. Springs will come out from the sides of the battle box sometimes. The shield is made of copper. Sparing is not an option. Fleeing will result in a neutral route instead of a pacifist. If Undyne hits 100 HP or less (Which roughly takes 5-6 hits), her SOUL cage will be exposed, already containing a SOUL. In order to disconnect Undyne, you need to SPARE her. Once spared, Undyne will gain just enough Determination to disconnect. She will not attack you after, but instead will be "in gratitude". Reluctantly. If Undyne reaches 0 HP (Which roughly takes 7 hits), she will begin to melt, attacking faster and stronger each turn, until it is almost impossible to dodge. Once the final blow is dealt, the clockworks will explode due to over-working, and Undyne will turn to dust. On a genocide route, Undyne will take one hit and start to turn into dust. However, the SOUL locks into the clockworks. When Undyne gains enough Determination to reveal her true form, she destroys the clockwork robot and becomes her Undying Form. The battle continued like normal Undertale. |-|Alphys= Alphys created the clockworks, as per order by Asgore to build a robot to help them win again the humans when they broke free. The result was the Clockworks, who calculated many benefits to problems in the underground, but was always lacking the "key component" to how to destroy humans and free monsters. It ultimately concluded that monsters would have to be in full cooperation. Sadly, this was not the case. The Clockworks attacked Alphys in attempt to get Undyne to surrender, which succeeded. The clockworks then started to use it's power to spread to everyone else, before... well, history is history. Alphys was assimilated via the head. Alphys does not have a her own fight, but instead works in the True Lab, upgrading The Clockworks' main computing central. |-|Asgore= Asgore was assimilated by Undyne when she snuck up behind him and tackled him. He was assimilated via the back of the head. He is encountered in a hotel he built by the CORE- A machine designed to make power. During Asgore's battle, the mercy button is smashed- making him impossible to spare. However, if defeated, two options will appear: SPARE or FIGHT. If FIGHT is chosen, then the battle ends. However, is SPARE is chosen, then Asgore will disconnect from the Clockworks. |-|The Clockworks= The Clockworks was created in order to "Free Monsters and Destroy Humanity". However, it gained sentience, and assimilated the entire monster race, combining the power of all of them. The Clockworks is a massive machine held to the ceiling by large chains and wires. It has a computer screen on it's front, and an antenna on it's side. On it's front it has 6 chambers with SOULs in them, and another one in the center which is empty. When encountered, the clockworks will engage battle, and will attack you hard. You need to continue attacking, and after 6 hits, all the containers will shatter. Flowey will take the SOULs, but the Clockworks will assimilate Flowey at the last second, possessing him. There will be a Clockwork Omega Flowey. On a True Pacifist Route, All the monsters will join you to fight the Clockworks. As a last resort, it re-assimilates all of them. However, Flowey will intervene, and will absorb the Monsters and Human SOULs. After the "battle" with Clockwork Asriel, the Clockwork's SOUL will shatter, revealing a pink essence floating out of it. On a Genocide Route, the Clockwork attempts to assimilate you. However, suddenly the world turns grey, and what appears to be a human appears on the screen. In exchange for your SOUL, you wont be assimilated by the Clockworks. If YES is chosen, then Chara will unfreeze the world and you forcefully kill the Clockworks with slashes over and over, causing it to explode. Then, the timeline resets in a Soulless Run. If NO is chosen, then Chara will shrug with a smug expression on her face, unfreezing the world. The Clockworks then assimilates you, resulting in a GAME OVER, and resetting the timeline without giving you a Soulless run. ... But there's one thing I forgot, didn't I? The name of the Clockworks... M.E.T.T.A.T.O.N. OC Achilles= Achilles was in Waterfall when he got assimilated. He fought back, and did fairly well, but another attacked him. One when into the back of his head, the other into his rib cage. His whole spine was turned into gears, and his face was covered with gadgets. Achilles walks over to you, near Temmie Village, when it’s dark. He makes a couple of sputtering noises, and engages in battle. He attacks you with chains and swords, with the occasional thrown gear. It takes 5 hits to kill him. When he dies, his body explodes, exposing his SOUL. The screen that shows FIGHT/MERCY shows up, but before you can make the decision, the body parts littered around the soul start forming, and reforms Achilles. In this second phase, he becomes a lot stronger. Finally, when he only has one hit left to kill him, he falls to the floor, hurt. You then get to choose again. If you click FIGHT, he explodes, and you win. If SPARED, he notices your kind act, and ends the battle. He then walks away slowly. He is not encountered for the rest of the game. |-|Bryson= Bryson was able to survive for a long time, until being cornered by the clockwork in front of the RUINs door. He was assimilated in one of the most painful ways possible:Straight through the eyesockets. Not only did this painful process give him an actual DF, but it actually dropped it a lot, along with his maximum HP. However, the power of the Clockwork boosted his AT by x1.5, making him much more deadly. Along with this, the beams shot from his blades now have the ability to bounce without interruption. Bryson now stands early on in Snowdin, a bit of time before Snowdin Town. He engages the player automatically, in which the battle will start. He no longer has the ability to dodge, nor does he have the capacity for pyrokinesis, the clockwork essentially destroying any capabilities he had with his eyes, including movement. In the battle he will use basic slashes on his first turn. These are simple to dodge, as there will be a warning on where the swords are going to slash through. On his second turn, he begins firing off beams into the bullet box, which bounce, constantly picking up speed, until they burst through the bullet box, causing it to collapse. The next three turns are in a free roaming mode. On the third turn, he throws one of his blades, directly at the SOUL as it bounces around the screen, shaking it. After this turn, a FIGHT button will appear in the center of the screen in a similar fashion to PS Flowey, except Bryson will not attack until you have pressed it. On his 4th and 5th turns, Bryson will use his magic to send the swords flying at you, hacking and slashing to try to kill you. After the 5th turn, the FIGHT and SPARE options both show up. If fought, the clockworks in his eyesockets will deactivate, and explode soon after, completely demolishing his skull, causing all but his torso, legs and arms to turn to dust. If SPARED, seeing that someone can do such a kind act, even after being ruthlessly attacked, his SOUL will release a burst of determination, which overrides the clockworks in his eyes, disconnecting from it. |-|Thera= Thera fled Waterfall as soon as the Clockwork was made out of her natural hate of robots, and fearing something so powerful. She passed all the way through Snowdin, finding the RUINs door, and gaining access, most likely with Toriel's help. She fled as far as she could, leaving her as one of the last monsters assimilated, being caught in the 4-rock room after tripping on one of the rocks. She was assimilated straight into the spine, leaving her with impaired movement in her arms and hands. The clockworks saw this, and decided to instead give her increased power to her legs, mainly by moving most of her body mass there, lowering her defense. Thera now resides in the RUINs, being in the room directly after Toriel leaves you with the phone, directly south of the monster candies. Thera will charge, attempting to jump-kick the player, resulting in high damage and her getting the first attack. Then, the player will have their first turn. After this, she will use a mixture of an attack where she kicks the top of the bullet box, causing stones to fall from the top, sweeping-leg kicks, where the kick covers all but the bottom corners of the bullet box, and thrusting kick attacks, where she kicks through the box, covering around 1/10 of the box. After going lower than 50 HP (around 4 hits) you'll have the options of SPARE and FIGHT. If fought, she will be destroyed. However, if SPARED, she'll grow a large smirk, as her SOUL pops out of her chest, only to be swallowed back up by her own body, and she will unleash a flurry of her four rage-mode attacks, not including #5 or #6, and the three she used during the battle. After this attack, FIGHT must be selected. If SPARE is selected, this marathon attack will be repaeated infintiely. If FIGHT is selected, she will be brought to 1 HP, and be incapacitated. From there, you can SPARE, and she will disconnect from the clockwork, or you can FIGHT to kill her. After she is disconnected, she will curl in a corner, staying there until the 'clockwork apocalypse' is over. |-|Michael= Michael Carter is the human in hiding. He is the 6th human to call down (before Justice). He doesn't know exactly why, but he knew where he fell down was too creepy for his own good. You may call him a pussy, but this is him. Once he fell down in the Underground, you know what. He hides for his own safety and protection. He, surprisingly, never seen a single monster or human. Until now. Michael, in this AU, has nothing more than a normal life until he went dumb and fell down a hole. Other than the fact his entire life has been social anxiety, but that would change, or increase. Heavily. "I take A and subtract B and I get this result." His first words in the Underground. A being life and B being dumb. Why is the place haunted? Clockworks. His memory is hazy as hell about that, but the description is vivid. This description made his entire personality shift. When he heard it through conversations between monsters, ...yeah. Scared, that's when he hides in the darkest shadow of the RUINs. He is nothing more than an outline in the darkness, cataloguing himself to hide from evil do-ers. |-|Barry= Barry resisted so much in the clockworks assimilation that he was pretty much the last monster to be assimilated. His resistance allowed his HP, ATK, and DEF to drop to make way for an easier victory for the human. Though none have arrived yet, he knew that it would make it easier for them to pass. He had faith in his plan: prevent the humans from being massacred. Barry meets you in Hotland, as usual, but instead of greeting you, he immediately fights you. However, his weakened status allows you to defeat him more easily. His fighting style is more intense, but they do much less damage. A noticeable difference is the fact that many of his powers involve gears instead of paws. Once he is defeated, he will jump off the cliff to his death in the lava, never to be seen again. However, before this, he will tell you that the path up ahead will be very ruthless. He cannot be SPARED. |-|Mayonnaise= Mayonnaise did not put up much of a resistance during the clockwork's assimilation, because she was asleep when it assimilated her. The clockwork Mayonnaise disbanded the Condiment Crew and has massive mood swings, this has led her to get the nickname "The ticking time bomb". Her former Condiment Crew comrades are nowhere to be seen, and she lives alone in their former base. Mayonnaise is found in Grillby's, the place where she often "recharges her batteries", one could say. She will not approach the player or even talk to them unless provoked (As she's sleeping when they enter), but if she is woken up she will engage in battle. Clockwork Mayonnaise's ATK is boosted greatly when compared to the original Mayonnaise (Now at a shocking 25), but her DEF remains the same. Each of the individual snakes in her hair now move stiffly like a clock ticking, rather than moving naturally as they once did. Nothing more about her really changes, but she has a scar on the back of her tail. The Clockwork assimilation has also boosted her combat powers as well as her attack. Though she used to boast about the power she didn't even have, Clockwork Mayonnaise finally has the ability to turn people to stone. It is not permanent, however, and she can only do it by biting people in very specific spots. She was assimilated through her tail. |-|Father= Father has changed his beliefs entirely, and the Underland has changed from being led by the Richt to being led by the Clockricht. His robe adorns various images of types of clocks, ranging from expensive grandfather clocks to tiny alarm clocks. His staff, too, is replaced, very odd for someone who once devoted their everything to Richten. This staff has a working clock on the top of it and is admittedly pretty heavy for him. He is fought protecting the borders of the Underland from the Human. He decrees that after he gets their SOUL, the world will finally know the truth and sheer amazingness that is the Clockricht and then proceeds to spout propaganda. Still incredibly frail just like his canon counterpart, Father uses his newfound staff (The clock one!) to whack the Human over the head... And that's his only attack, rather pathetic. He can't use any of his magic anymore, declaring it "Magic of Richten past" and deciding never to use it as to not offend the Mighty Clock Gods. His stats are the same as his canon counterpart barring ATK, which has now been boosted up to 10 thanks to the work of the Clockworks. Clockwork Father is known to permanently have little expression on his face, yet always talks with the same emotion in his voice that the regular Father has. He does his living as a priest of Clockrichten and leaves his Clockwork-temple only to visit people and such. The Father was assimilated through his bald head. In reality, the Clockworks is just puppeting everything. It does have an ego, you know. Credits *Yossipossi - Concept, Page Category:AU Category:RP AU